A Twilight Evening
by chichijujubees
Summary: Edwards ia all male and very human. Bella is his best mate's sister entrusted to him to keep safe and protect in a city that is very new to her. An innocent, friendly evening has a surprising culmination for both. Very mature content.
1. How difficult is it to be a gentleman?

In the spirit of the sensuality of Twilight, a fictional story between Edward and Bella in al alternate universe. I don't own any of the characters, just strumming up my imagination for something sexy.

WARNING – This is R-rated / X-rated or whatever else, proceed at your own risk.

**Chapter 1 **

She pressed his upper arm with her hands, feeling his muscles; his face registered no response, he felt her slight fingers and grew just a bit harder, but kept himself under a tight rein of control. Edward realised she was getting dangerously high with the mixed drinks; taking alternate sips of her vodka lemonade and his beer. His beer mug looked huge between her tiny hands and her lips on his glass looked just about perfect. After every sip her little pink tongue would flick out and lick her lips and it was all he could do from himself from embedding his fingers in her soft dark hair, tilting her head and taking a taste of that sweet mouth. He tried to focus on the very important fact that she was his best mate's sister and his responsibility in a city entirely new for her; such illicit thoughts would complicate everything. Her eyes caught his for just a few seconds and lowered demurely, he could see she was aware of his reaction to her touch and her laugh, but she was too much of a lady to say anything. Her blush said it all; the blush that made her cheeks glow pink and flame to a dusky red - the blush which vanished somewhere at the neck of her blouse, which started somewhere deeper than that, it was all he could do to not pull her towards him, to feel her move, to feel her come sweetly underneath him. He forced his thoughts away from her delectable body and tried to concentrate on what the others on the table were talking about.

Through the semi-alcoholic haze in her mind, Bella realised she had just tried to feel the hardness of his arms and immediately flushed when she saw him go still and look intently into his drink with a tight jaw. She didn't even like beer but needed a taste of him and the only thing which she could have put her lips to without going beet-red was his beer. She knew he realised how she was feeling right now, all she wanted was to be grabbed by his hands; those hands with such long fingers and she couldn't stop thinking what he could do with them, what she so badly wanted him to do. And right then he looked at her, pursed his lips around a cigarette and took a long deep puff and still looking at her with his piercing blue eyes, blew out the smoke slowly and deliberately. She did not particularly like smokers and abhorred smoking but her mind seemed to be rewiring itself right at that moment, the thought of those lips pursed onto something else made her shift uncomfortably on her perch. His lips, another source of her fantasies, gorgeously chiselled and looked a perfect combination of soft and stiff. An Englishman's lips; she had seen them become a thin straight line when he argued and look so soft and inviting those other times when he smiled at her, only she knew the willpower she had to exert to stop herself from pressing her body to him just to have his hands in her hair and his lips on hers. She was hoping beyond hope he would quit being such a gentleman for a few hours so she could stop trying to remain a lady.

He brought nightcaps for everyone, baileys all around. It felt good to have something cool flow down her throat, she needed to calm herself down badly and the thought of going back to her room, taking a warm shower and sliding into her bed soothed her fragile nerves. But she didn't trust herself to be able to find her room in the hotel and happened to be on a separate floor from others. She would need to walk slowly and do this on her own. And right then he offered to walk with her as he happened to be staying on the same floor.

Well there wasn't anything else he could have said, so he lied, lied about where his room was just so he could have a few more moments with this sweet vixen that had been tantalising him for the past few days. He had dated other women of similar stature and it always made him feel masculine to be able to swing them up in his arms and have his way with them; not that any woman he had bedded had not been a willing partner. He didn't need to exert a lot of energy with women, he had a natural charm and spark that made women want to be his slaves but he loved spoiling his women and making them feel precious. And if it were up to him, this little lady, who was just about rib high on his tall frame would have been the centre of his attention for the past few hours and then some. She looked adorable, her hair all mussed up while she has been trying to make sense of it with her hands, her lips wet and pink and so bloody inviting and she was concentrating quite hard to walk in a straight line and locate her room at the same time. And then she asked him what his room number was, and he stuttered something illegible and in-turn asked for her room number.

At the back of her mind, she knew something wasn't right, if there was anybody who should not give out their room number, it should be her, the woman so why was he hesitant. And before she could complete her thought, she wobbled and grabbed his arm for dear life. Oh those hard arms, to feel them tighten around her when she moaned. And suddenly there was her room, right in front of her. The journey was irritatingly short, what wouldn't she have given to be able to walk and walk and never reach her room, just holding onto that arm and pressing it to the side of her aching breasts. But all good things must come to an end and here she was, still a lady, turning to thank her gorgeous gentleman escort for a lovely evening and bid him goodbye.

Did she catch on that he might not be on this floor, why did he have to hesitate to give out his room number, he should have blurted any number starting with a 2, how difficult could that have been. And then she grabbed his arm and pressed it to her sweet softness and all sane thoughts left his mind. He knew right then he was lost, lost in her warm chocolate coloured eyes, her shyness, her small ineffectual hands. And when she turned, looked right up at him, smiled and said goodnight he knew he shouldn't have looked at her, he should have looked somewhere to her right or left, just anywhere but her eyes, those eyes which were desperately trying and hopelessly failing to hide herself from him. He touched her slight chin lifting her face so he could see her flame some more. She slowly lifted her eyes to meet his searing gaze that seemed to look deep within her soul. She needed to block her vision of him, had to close her eyes and just right then he couldn't help himself. He lowered his lips and touched them to hers like moisture to a leaf, a trembling one at that. She softly whimpered and shyly pressed her lips to his, her hands holding tightly onto her room key. He deepened the kiss slowly, pushing her hair back from her face and her mouth closer to his and felt her sway dangerously close to his body. He had to pull back before he crossed into that place from where there would have been no return, he had to look at her and see for himself if the warmth flowing from her body was just due to the wild drinking session or a further reaction to him. He was fairly certain it was a mixture of both and at that point all he wanted was to inflame her completely.

She couldn't have imagined how soft his lips were; she never knew a man's lips could be so different to a woman's and feel so right. The moment the kiss ended and he pulled back, she had her eyes lowered and just couldn't look up at him, never had she felt so shy and completely wanton at the same time. Her first kiss, the duration not as long as she would have hoped for but somehow she knew this was just the beginning; she was a bit tipsy but not that drunk to not be able to see his body's reaction to her. Just noticing that made her flush so much, she had to lift her hands and hide her face from his searching eyes….

A single kiss and in his view a very chaste kiss and the lady hid her face! She flirted like a vixen, looked at him with hungry eyes, knew just the right moment to lower her eyes and then blushed at one kiss. There was something here he couldn't quite put his finger on, but his brain was refusing to cooperate with him and form rational thoughts. He reached for her hands, slowly pulled them away from her face and slid the room key from between her trembling fingers. Taking slow breaths she sensed his questioning eyes and turned her face away. He reached on her side, careful not to touch her or his last thread of control would have snapped and slowly put the key into the lock opening the door to her room……


	2. Should not have said her name out loud

**Chapter 2 **

From the corner of her eye she saw the door being opened, his arm pushing it wider till she turned and started walking in. Deep within the soft haze covering her mind the thought of unseemly clothes she had strewn around her room occurred to her which she hadn't bothered about while rushing out for the evening. In all fairness she had never thought in her wildest dreams that Edward would accompany her back and would now be standing in the hallway looking like a demi-God. Just gazing up at the breadth of his strong shoulders left her aching to be picked up and carried to bed and to be touched in places she didn't know existed. She tried to stop her mind from going into overdrive but all she could remember were the fantasies she had had of him growing up. She heard the soft click of the latch behind her and knew there was no turning back now; not that her body would have allowed her to even if her brain uselessly tried to knock some sense into her. His legendary drinking exploits recounted enviously by her brother should have given her pause but he seemed more in control now than the first time she had seen him years ago or so she kept telling herself. He had supposedly calmed down the past few years but the moment she had seen him at the airport it was obvious he was more dangerous now, a lethal combination of a thorough gentleman with a devil-may-care attitude. His eyes had then given her body a swift appraising look which had left her gasping with their hidden intent.

This was not right on so many levels; his mate would never forgive him, their friendship would be over. He had entrusted his sister to Edward to make sure she'd settle well in her new job in a city so foreign for her. Instead, despite knowing she was an incredibly lightweight drinker and could not handle more than one glass, he had let her mix her drinks. On top of that, rather than be a gentleman and bid her goodnight at her door, he had followed her inside her room like some sex-starved pup. He certainly wasn't the type of man to be starved of anything, his motto of working hard and playing harder made his weekends pretty eventful and his gentle but confident ways made sure he was never short of the right company. Right now he just couldn't stop himself; he needed to satisfy more than just his curiosity. He had seen her blossom from an extremely self-conscious girl who used to peek at him from behind the curtains into this lovely specimen of womanhood she was today. And all he now wanted was to taste every little inch of her and touch her till she moaned his name out loud and pleaded for release. He closed the door softly and turned the lock. When he turned around his eyes were met with a vision of loveliness, the warm amber light in the hallway caressing her face softly making her look as soft and vulnerable as only a woman could be.

Bella was an open book, her body bathed in a rosy glow, her eyes as bashful as ever, brimming with the realisation of what was to come, full with warm expectation and hope, but still unable to meet his gaze. They stood facing each other at the entrance of her room, she, waiting for him to close the distance between them, and he, needing to be sure she wanted the night to move in the same direction.

He softly said her name compelling her to raise her eyes that shone with unmasked desire for him. That was when he realised that the line no longer existed or they had left it so far behind, it did not matter anymore. He crossed the distance between them in one long stride, his hands going up to brush her flushed cheeks, gently stroking the full length of her hair which, heaven help him, went beyond her soft mounds reaching her sweet waist. Her head tilted back and she parted her lips slightly, waiting for his touch. He moved closer into her, touched his lips to her eyes, leisurely exploring the soft contours of her face, her warm breath urging him forward when finally, after what seemed like an eternity to her, he closed his lips on hers. Slowly, he nipped at her till he could not hold back anymore and opened his mouth slightly to taste her, heard her let out a small gasp and pressed in deliberately, wanting the essence of her flavour. He felt her hands on his arms, hesitatingly moving upward, feeling his strength and reaching his chest to hold onto him. He could not believe his body's reaction to the slightest of her touches and realised if he wanted to take pleasure in this little lady's succulence without any embarrassing incidents, he would need to pull back and have more control over himself and their explorations.

She had never heard her name being spoken out loud with such tenderness, his husky voice penetrating her soul like warm butter, melting her from within. She had always thought of her long, midnight coloured hair to be a source of attraction but never imagined his caress down its length could make her feel so deeply feminine. Nothing had changed for her, she had thought her childish crush on him had been over a long time but seeing him again brought back the similar rush of feelings into her body. A part of her had wanted to run back to her safe haven while her newly formed daring-self wanted to play with the fire he seemed to exude. With that thought she resisted the urge to hide her face and kissed him back with equal fervour not wanting to be modest any longer but unsure how far she wanted this to go. And then he deepened the kissed with such ferocity, it was all she could do to remain standing, her legs turning to jelly, thankful he was such a big guy or they both could have tumbled over then and there.

As her body came into contact with his, his arms tightened to catch her but he could not stop from continuing to ravish her mouth. Her hands tightly clutching him, he felt her tremble and slowly pulled back just to be greeted by the lush sight of her beauty which seemed to have enhanced in the past few minutes with his touches. His eyes willed hers to open to find his own raw need reflected in them. His craving was at its most primitive, to possess her so thoroughly, so completely, no other man would ever be good enough for her. He placed his arms under her and picked her up without warning, needing her to be closer still.

When she opened her eyes and saw her own mixed feelings mirrored in his, she knew then she could never have asked him to stop; she was drenched in her body's betrayal of her desires and being carried in his arms so effortlessly stirred her further. She tried to hide her inflamed face against his shoulder, her arms involuntarily tightening around his neck. He bent down on one knee to slowly place her on the bed, looking at her with quiet ease, letting his silence speak for him. She self-consciously tried to tidy her tangled hair and half-sat on the bed bringing her knees closer to herself and looked up to find him dimming the lights to just the right touch. Holding her eyes steady, he walked towards her exuding an air of such assurance, she could not have asked for anything more than this moment which called for them to be together in a way only a man and woman ever could.

He placed his lips over hers softly, as light as a feather, their breath mingling. His fingers explored her hair moving lower, finally stopping to rest on the small of her back. He brought her closer till she found herself lying on her back with her own hands gripping his shoulders tensely. Sensing her anxiety, he pulled back, caressing her cheek with the back of his knuckles, trying to have her relax. His eyes quietly seeking her trust, he asked her to let go, reassuring her he would catch her. She whispered his name involuntarily and arched her body into his. Exploring his back with her hands she felt him go still within her slight embrace. He could never have imagined the intensity and speed with which she could tie him in knots. She was such a paradox, an angel with shy eyes and elfin hands and a sheer vixen with her unrestrained teasing and cheeky flirting and something else he could not define. He continued his sweet assault on her body receiving similar, if a rather shy reaction. Emboldened by her quiet responsiveness, he parted his lips to taste her, urging her to meet him half-way. He was taken aback by the indefinable protectiveness her uncertainty surged within him. And try as he might, he was unable to define her taste, ambrosia with a hint of risqué.

He continued his journey to her delicate ears, nipping at them till he felt her move sinuously beneath him. His hands were never still, quietly massaging her tense shoulders and caressing her neck, his fingers burning a warm path on her soft, untouched skin. As his lips followed the path of his hands, he felt her pulse quicken, her breathing going shallower with every nip of his mouth. He felt himself tighten supremely, his body demanding release from the restraint imposed by his clothes. But he didn't trust his power of control enough to free himself right now; he wanted to pleasure her as much as her body was pleasing him. He slowly lifted the hem of her top, exposing just a sliver of her soft navel, beckoning his lips for his kiss. With every undone button he kissed her skin, making her writhe, wanting to be touched more deeply. But the moment she felt her blouse open fully and cool air float on her over-heated softness, such extreme shyness overtook her, she suddenly turned to her side, covering her face completely with her hands and burying into his chest.

When engaged in carnal pleasures with a woman, Edward was anything but confused. His mind was always at its clearest, knowing exactly what he wanted, where he wanted to go, and going down the path lucidly. But this fair maiden had him stumped. He was at a complete loss on what to do and wondered as to what, if anything, he might have done wrong. Unsure for the first time in the evening, he pulled back a little and from his vantage point saw that she was trying to shrink into herself, embarrassed beyond definition. It slowly dawned on him what his mind had been trying to tell him since their first kiss outside her bedroom door, that his little nymphet was unbelievably as virtuous, as chaste and pure as a woman could ever be. This realisation gave him pause, bringing a flood of inexplicable questions to his heat seared senses. How could such a breathtakingly lovely woman never have had the pure experience of what it meant to be a woman, how could she never have been intimate with a man before; and was that even possible in a world as today's. He felt an innate need to hear it from her sweet mouth.

She found herself unable to move from the warmth of his body, but even through her embarrassed haze a part of her couldn't help but think how broad and hard his chest was, softly covered with dark hair. Feeling a quiet hush settle around the room she knew he had realised what she'd been too self-conscious to say out loud herself. And when she heard him whisper the words, she moaned his name involuntarily; her trembling body giving him his answer, leaving him filled with wonder and with an unknown emotion he wasn't yet ready to define. He gently coaxed her to face him, needing reassurance she still wanted the night to move. Her part shy, part anticipative look restoring his confidence, he leaned in to lovingly explore her some more, allowing her hands freedom to move across his body.


	3. I whispered his name, I blushed

**Chapter 3 – **

Her blouse now a little pile on the side of the bed, he took in the sight of her silken skin covered in a dusky pink flush and found her soft breasts cradled by a rather fetching lacy black bra which was a far cry from virginal. His hands seemed to be burning her skin wherever he touched and touch he did, reverently, his eyes trying to memorise her beauty. Itching to undo her clasp, he took a deep breath, needing to pace himself. His jacket had been discarded a long time back, his shirt, a hindrance, which he removed impatiently, revelling in the feel of her silken skin against his roughness. His shoulders filling her vision of him, her hands became her eyes searing him everywhere she touched. He tried to block his vision of her swelling breasts, knowing if he touched her now, his plan to give her utmost pleasure tonight would crumble to the ground. Her waist was so tiny he could easily span it between his large hands; he slowly massaged the soft swell of her belly, unable to resist dipping his tongue in her belly-button eliciting a soft moan from her. His lips went lower, skimming the waistband of her jeans, his fingers ready to snap open the buttons. His eyes were then greeted by a white bow peeking coquettishly from the little opening. Slowly lowering the zipper brought to view a soft mound covered in pink bikini panties which somehow matched her yet untouched bra to perfection. The little lady was an epitome of shyness but her choice of lingerie was certainly wicked. She lifted her hips willingly as he slid her jeans off of her, unmasking her soft creamy thighs which looked unkissed even by the sun.

Even if she had wanted to she couldn't have moved, she had waited too long to be touched by him; her eyes closed tightly, her hands obediently by her side, she realised after a minute that touch might not come anytime soon. She peeked from beneath her eyes lashes and took a sharp breath. Try as she might, she could not take her eyes off of his magnificence. His trousers had been removed, his briefs straining at its edges with the weight of his arousal. Seeing her torn between hiding herself again and to continue gazing up at him, he gave a small satisfied smile, slowly lowering himself towards her. He bent on his knees on the ground, reaching down to her ankles, giving his utmost attention on every curved little toe, tantalising her with his heated tongue playing between them. His hands went up to her calves, caressing the soft flesh behind her knees, kneading her with his fingertips. Who would have thought the back of a woman's knees could give her so much pleasure. He lifted her legs and replaced his fingers with his mouth, wanting to taste every soft corner of her body.

In her naïve and unexplored mind, Bella had thought love-making was all about instant satisfaction and never realised foreplay could feel so sexy, so very wild. Never could she have imagined in her wildest dreams that he would make love to her so languorously, making her come alive so completely. She could feel getting soaked so thoroughly, her embarrassment rising up a notch wondering what he would think when he'd finally touch her there. And before she could think any further, he had reached her thighs in his personally mapped tour of her body, his hands feeling just perfect on her milky softness. He coaxed her thighs apart slowly, nipping at her over-sensitive skin. She couldn't stop a loud gasp from escaping her mouth and moaned his name out loud.

Looking at him one would have immediately presumed he wasn't capable of being so gentle; he had seemed cold and hard but she realised he was ever so gentle and knew just how to make a woman cry out loud in intense longing. Her mind idly wondered just how many women had he slept with and what his type really was. Surely he went for the very tall and voluptuous, which would sadly be completely opposite to her. What she didn't know was that his type was simply a woman who would smile a lot, who would make him smile a lot and make him forget about his hard day. His type had seldom to do with height or looks. Life had now become more serious and a few years down the line he would want to settle down. But he wasn't looking for love right now, love complicated everything. He had had girlfriends who never understood why he needed to break a date at the last moment or was needed to work crazy hours and he didn't think there was a woman out-there who wanted to accept his priorities. He had, for the moment, given up on trying finding a woman who would be able to live with his work ethic, wait up for him and open the door smiling.

As much as Edward refused to accept, hearing her say his name right them had that exact effect on him. He felt himself reeling with her presence; he wanted his name to be heard over and over again from her sweet mouth. She anyway had a beautiful deep voice which had darkened and become a perfect bedroom voice. Every one of her moans made him all the more hard, more uncomfortable, needing and wanting release. He reached up from her back, his hands finding their final destination and slowly pulling the hooks apart. He looked at her and again encountered those indefinable blushes. He eased the straps off her shoulders, holding her gaze steady with his. She seemed to be glazed over with quiet lust, her lips parted slightly, holding onto him as an anchor. She couldn't bring herself to explore him right now; she was too self-conscious of being freed from her lacy prison, crushed against his rough chest. His chest felt so different yet wonderful, hard and tight under her splayed fingers. She slowly grazed his nipples with her fingernails, revelling in his sudden intake of breath. She suddenly dipped her head to give him a flick of her tongue and deciding this tasted so much better than his beer. Just then she couldn't help but giggle at her thoughts.

Her soft laughter was his undoing; with one swift movement he removed her bra completely, leaving her gasping and naked to his hungry gaze. His hands went up to her hair, gently pulling her mouth closer to his and ravished her like never before. He plunged into the feminine warmth of her mouth, drinking, nipping, tasting and savouring her taste. He brought her closer to himself, his breathing going laborious with the sudden feel of her softness pressed against him. Despite their vertical difference, he realised horizontally it didn't matter; they seemed perfectly proportioned for each other. He lowered his head and took one succulent, soft pink nipple into his mouth, moaning deep in his throat with the feel of her round weight filling his senses. He suckled like never before, taking her as deep as he could, feeling alive as never before. His hands bestowing their attention to the twin were soon replaced by his searing mouth. He softly grazed her nipples with his teeth, slowly nipping at her, the onslaught of his mouth a sweet pain that she didn't want ending. Something inside her was coiling more and more tightly with every sip from his mouth and she wanted release from the sweet ache. By now her hands were softly clawing his back, his arms, his face and wherever they could reach around his body. She realised she was trying to pull him closer, her hands pressing his mouth closer, needing him somewhere she wasn't entirely sure.


	4. I am yours

**Chapter 4**

His body was now beyond demanding release and Edward desperately needed to fill her. Her impatient hands told him she wanted the same even if it was unknown to her. Slowly moving down to her navel he shook himself mentally, telling himself he would need to be slow and let her set the pace now. He wasn't exactly new to pleasuring a woman but he reluctantly admitted to himself this would be his first time with a woman who was so chaste. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. He needed this night to be as drenched in pleasure for her as for him. He slowly, deliberately kissed her around the soft skin her pelvis, taking small pleasurable bites making her yelp and moan. Reaching down he cupped the most intimate part of her womanhood possessively and he couldn't help but be astonished how aroused she had become.

She had felt herself go moist countless times with him around before; sitting across from him at restaurants when she'd look up to find him gazing at her thoughtfully; or whenever he'd comment on the layers of clothes she wore before venturing out in the cold weather; or when he'd slowly and so easily unscrew tight caps off of bottles with his large hands and every single time he said her name in that deep voice, her brain would go into overdrive thinking lascivious thoughts she hadn't realised she was capable of. But this physical reaction of her body was at its peak, making her want to open herself up to him and be engulfed by his body. With one single touch of his fingers, she felt she had literally gone to heaven; all her thoughts were replaced by the waves of pleasure he was bringing to her.

He slowly pulled away the last thread of cover from her body, his fingers coming together to massage her languorously, as if he had all the time in the world. Before she could scream out loud, begging to be ravished he dipped one finger inside her, making her ground fall out from beneath her. His thumb massaged her soft mound of flesh hidden in the dark curls between her thighs. She gave a soft buck of her hips, whispering his name out loud with such longing he almost entered her then and there. He couldn't believe how tight she was; he slowly stretched her feeling her drip on him. Looking up he saw her in bliss, lips parted, eyes half-closed not really seeing anything. He bent down between her thighs and kissed her swollen lips, tasting her juices and savouring the most intimate of her tastes. His long arms reached up to her breasts, kneading them, rolling her nipples between his fingers, reveling in the feel of her perfection in his hands. He pulled her hips closer and slowly tasted her, his mouth worshipping her soft core. He himself was on the verge of losing his mind with the extent of his arousal. But he still needed her to feel pleasure in a way he knew she might not when he would finally break her.

Never in her wildest imaginations had she thought he would touch her with his mouth so intimately. She did not even know this could be something so intensely full of pleasure. His firm tongue and soft lips hitting just the right spot, she came in a sweet explosion against his mouth, her moans laced with lust and surprise. Even when she collapsed in a puddle of jelly, he continued his onslaught, quenching his thirst of her.

To feel her pulsating in his mouth was a beautifully erotic experience and to see this little lady climax with such wild abandon was his undoing. With one last deep taste of her, he abandoned the last of his clothes and slowly lay on top of her, every contour of her body coming alive to his hard body. Holding his weight away from her with his elbows, he gently coaxed her thighs apart with one knee, her juices flowing like a soft river. Somewhere in the depth of his mind a thought was nudging him to remember something important, but he was too far gone into her to care. Intently holding her flushed gaze with his, he slowly eased himself inside her, opening her like a flower. With practiced ease he went deeper, stopping only when he encountered her precious barrier, waiting for her to feel comfortable to his presence and give him permission.

She was in awe of his size and blushingly wondered whether she could accommodate him; she felt so tiny in comparison. And then she felt his heated tip move inside her and all doubts vanished from her mind. Suddenly feeling stretched like never before, she clung onto him, not wanting to breathe but just savour the feel of his precious manhood. And then in a voice laced with the deepest of desires he asked if he were hurting her she came undone, knowing he could never hurt her, holding onto him wherever her arms reached, urging him on shyly. With relentless pressure he pushed further in, feeling her tense underneath him. And then she let out a soft sound of pain interlaced with such intense pleasure he was torn between wanting to ease her and to move within her with a surprising ferocity. He held her close in his arms, the warmth of his firmness easing her discomfort. He had been a bit apprehensive wondering if they would match as she was incredibly petite in comparison to what he knew he would be when he was fully aroused. And he certainly didn't want to hurt her anymore, but right now he needed to move with her with complete abandon. Leaning down to kiss her, he wiped her tears with tender fingers, the care in his gesture and warmth in his eyes making her feel better instantly. She had given him the most precious gift a woman could ever give a man. His heart seemed to constrict in a strange emotion and before he could think any further, she pressed her legs closer, and wickedly tightened her inner muscles, pushing him to the brink. He always knew she would be like this, hot, soft and clinging. Surrounded by her velvet softness so completely he wanted to drown right there in her arms. Pushing in just a bit further he touched her womb and slowly moved out. Hearing a tiny protest from her brought a satisfied smile to his face seeing which she blushed harder than before; she knew her heart now belonged to him. But before he moved out fully, he entered her again, holding her hips and silently asking her to mimic his movements. They danced the centuries old lovers' dance till he couldn't control himself any longer and pushed in harder than before, needing to own her.

Through the multitude of sensations flowing through her body, she could feel the tip of a wave reaching right to the point where their bodies were joined. It slowly seemed to increase in velocity till she whispered out his name in pure ecstasy, a part of her realising he too was riding the same wave and exclaimed her name out in a loud hush. He came explosively inside her, filling her with the most intimate of his warmth. He was careful to keep his weight off her, giving himself time to recover his strength and her to float back to earth. He withdrew slowly, making sure he wasn't hurting her anymore and lay on his back.

Feeling like she'd just had a taste of heaven, she slowly focused onto reality, flinching a little when he moved out of her. She slowly curled on one side, a part of her still tingling from the incredible new sensations she had just experienced. Closing her eyes, she felt a beautiful calm settle on her. From beneath her lashes she saw him go to the bathroom, giving her a sweet glimpse of his taut back. The best idea right now seemed for her to sleep; she had never felt so relaxed in her entire life. Feeling him touching her waist brought her out of her soft dreams; he was softly coercing her legs apart and a part of her idly wondered about his stamina. But she gave a slight start when she felt a warm towel pressing between her legs, slowly massaging her pain away. He whispered something about being sore for the next couple of days and to take it easy. She giggled at that thought wondering why wouldn't she take it easy, not as if she planned to sleep with anybody else anytime soon; there was something about the way he had made love to her which she was sure would make any subsequent men fall short, in more ways that one.

Hearing her tinkle out a laugh he was a bit relieved that he hadn't caused too much pain. He smoothed her hair out of her eyes; leaning down to kiss her, her lips slightly swollen and softer but her eyes as shy as ever. Moving to his side of the bed, he wondered how funny it was that she slept on the left side to his right, they didn't clash even on that. But there was something nagging him at the back of his mind, a persistent feeling of having forgotten something. He turned to look at her, lying naked on top of the bed, the covers entangled in her beautiful legs, looking at him from flushed cheeks and suddenly hiding away when caught. He lay down next to her, his hand caressing her back and then fully turning on his side to hold her next to him. He still needed to feel her body, to touch her and make sure she was for real, a shy little girl who had just become a womaneHe

. And then the thought finally cleared in his mind with lightening speed and he cursed out loud, startling her a little and she looked over at him sleepily. He wondered if she were on the pill and almost laughed out loud at the absurdity. Why would she, a virgin before tonight, be on the pill. He cursed himself some more for his stupidity of not having used protection and gave some more thought to telling her about this grave mistake. But when he looked over, she was sound asleep, her lips parted in a small smile, her hands covering his which seemed to have reached around her to cradle her to him.


	5. The sun shines bright

**Chapter 5 **

A soft ache between her thighs woke her up in the morning, a reminder of the abandoned night of before. Wanting to get up and stretch a little Bella found herself a prisoner in strong arms clasped over hers, his hands holding her close to him. She revelled in the feel of his hard body behind hers, spooning her with such ease, she never wanted to move from her sweet confinement. Wriggling herself slowly, she tried to loosen his grip but found them tightening with the littlest of movement from her.

Feeling her stir softly, Edward opened his eyes slightly, taking in the slight stream of light entering in through the blinds over the windows. The sweet wriggle of her hips was in danger of bringing him to life again and he certainly didn't want a repeat without protection, even though, he thought bemusedly, that once might have been enough. Waiting for her to face him, he tightened his arms around her, not wanting to let go of the angel with the dark hair, wanting to revel in her softness some more before cold reality washed over both of them.

She could feel his gaze on her. Slowly a blush rose from deep within her dusking her shoulders and neck where they were visible above the sheets. For once she was hoping he might not notice how aware she was of his closeness and that her mind was working overtime with images from the night before. But as always her body was the traitor and betrayed her unashamedly. She felt his lips on her hair, his hands caressing her long tresses, untangling them ever so luxuriously between his fingers. As intended she relaxed under his caresses, closing her eyes blissfully ready to fall into a peaceful slumber again.

Seeing her thoughts displayed so visibly on her body he smiled into her hair basking in her flushed warmth. Who knew a lady's blushes could be such a turn-on; he had never encountered anybody remotely like her who could speak volumes with her eyes and reveal her feelings with the slightest of nuances. Lowering her eyes was not a pretend coyness in her like certain other women he had been with but something innate which belonged only to her and he reckoned this little lady would blush even after twenty years of being in the arms of the same guy. He was taken aback by his thoughts; never before had he even remotely wanted to think of two years with any woman, let alone twenty. He mentally shrugged himself trying to understand the strong emotions flowing through him. He pulled away and went into the bathroom but not before covering her with the bed sheets, his fingers lingering on her soft round shoulders.

She felt him move away, his warmth replaced by the coolness of the sheets which did nothing to abate the heat gathering in her own body. Stretching on the bed like a cat, she let out little sleepy noises. Suddenly feeling a bit too naked, she got up to rummage through the closet and put on a silky white robe which to her chagrin did nothing to hide her arousal much evident in her breasts. Crossing her arms in front of her, she sat on the sofa, wondering what the morning after usually brought. She had heard of similar encounters from her friends and knew the most common course of action for men was to flee and conveniently forget to call in what her friends termed as the testosterone syndrome. She wasn't naïve to expect declarations of undying love but she certainly didn't expect him to lean next to her and ask her if she was alright in such a tender voice. Assembling whatever courage was left in her, she looked at him from beneath her lashes. His concern abated slightly with the gentle awareness in her eyes.

Seeing her sitting like a little doll pulled at his heart to devote himself to protecting her from the rest of the world. He was torn between being absolutely smug from the night before and feeling like a heel for taking advantage of a slightly drunk lady, who turned out to be a thorough lady after all. But most of all he felt responsible for any predicament he might have put her into and still at a loss of how to approach her with that slight but immensely important piece of information. In the end he decided not to ask right then. With Herculean effort he managed to control his body's reaction to her desire evident in the soft tautness of her nipples so easily visible through her robe. Promising to call her soon, he left leaving her with a sweet ache in her body, the only evidence of him ever being in her room.


	6. You will be my undoing

**Chapter 6 **

It took her a couple of weeks to find her kind of flat to rent, roomy but cosy and a furnished one at that; with only days to go for her to start her new job she did not have the luxury of time. And finally standing in the middle of the living room, Bella realised it had been almost a month she since she last saw him. Just thinking of the night brought an ache in her body and heart.

It seemed he had broken a lot of unspoken promises that night and the past month. Sprawled on the sofa, eating junk and watching movies seemed to be the way of life the past few weekends. Edward knew he was procrastinating but just couldn't seem to gather the courage to call her. He knew what the sound of her voice would do to him. Shaking his head mentally with self-loathing, he dialed her number, catching his breath when he heard a sleepy hello on the other end. Trying to sound nonchalant but failing exceptionally, his return greeting came out as a soft caress, bringing her out of her sleepy haze. Realising she had searched and found an apartment on her own, he wanted to kick himself for not being there for her. Deciding to stop being such a wuss and finally face up to any situation post their heated night together, he gathered the courage to go and see her.

. Knowing only a handful of people were aware of her number and presuming it was her brother checking up on her, she reluctantly reached out from under the covers and answered sleepily. Hearing the most unexpected voice brought her out of her dreamy state. His gentleness over the phone was almost her undoing; she could feel her body come alive slowly and struggled to answer his questions while trying to hide the yearning she was sure would be so easy to read. First she needed to move out of her bedroom, not a place from where she could think clearly with his voice on the other end.

She managed to bring some semblance of calm to her body before he arrived only to have it shatter the moment he turned up at her doorstep. Looking up at him, the images from their night flashed before her eyes bringing a sudden heat to her whole body. As he studiously avoided her eyes and walked into her apartment with a slight peck to her cheek, she realised he was self-conscious as well.

He needed to keep his distance from her warmth, he needed to not breathe in her feminine scent and he needed to not feel her soft skin under his lips. Unseemly thoughts seemed to be the norm with him these days whenever he thought about her and how yielding she had been under his fingers. He saw the slight reproach in her eyes and knew it was justified. He had not even bothered to check up on her the past few weeks let alone help her out with moving house. Filled with self-loathing, he stopped himself just in time from burying his hands in her dark hair and pulling her mouth towards his and walked into her apartment, needing to widen the distance between them.

Taking in the soft colours in her living room Edward finally turned towards her and said quietly, "You have a beautiful place here. I'm sorry I wasn't around to help you set things up."

Bella cleared her throat and responded softly, "Thank you and it's alright, I hired a moving company and they took care of the heavy stuff."

He then looked straight at her, his sudden question coming across softly but with an underlining firmness she didn't have the strength to resist. Her responses were equally soft and on the verge of yielding.

"How have you been?"

"I've been alright, thank you. You?"

"I'm okay"

And then with a pause he finally mustered up the courage to tell her what he hadn't been able to since their fateful night together. He met her eyes with such strong emotions in his gaze she lowered her eyes and asked him whether he wanted a tea or coffee. Ignoring her question he said her name with such urgency she almost took a step back. His next words made her world sink around her.

"That night I made a big mistake. I should never have lost control like that."

Edward had stopped looking at her and his face seemed to be carved out of stone for all the softness it radiated. Without realising how still she had become he continued unabated.

"I should never have taken advantage of you in that state. I will always be thankful you chose me and as beautiful as the night was, I then made another bigger mistake. I don't know if you realised that we…I…forgot to use protection" he finished haltingly.

They were still standing in front of the main door. She needed to sit down before her legs gave away from under her. Willing herself to not break in front of him, she slowly walked to the sofa and sat down. After about a minute of complete silence,

"Bella..?"

"You don't have to worry about anything, everything is fine."

"I just want to make sure you are alright."

"Thank you; there isn't anything to worry about."

"Ok" And after a pause, "Is there anything around your apartment I can help you with?"

"I'm all set thanks again" she said with a smile quickly lowering her eyes but not before he saw the sadness reflected in them.

He realised she was as much in anguish as he was, clearly unable to and unsure if expressing herself will help matters or make them worse. They both chose to remain quiet on this one volatile subject, unexpressed feelings and hidden emotions remaining untouched. He was torn between feeling absolute relief that his thoughtlessness had not caused any trouble and feeling like a total heel by calling the most beautiful night of his life with this lovely woman a mistake. Never before had he experienced such pure emotions which could not be anything but real. There were women with whom he had enjoyed days and nights of extreme pleasure but they weren't necessarily the 'right' ones. She was anything but wrong and he wasn't sure if he was ready to be the right one for her. Looking at her with her head bowed low all he wanted to do now was to take her in his arms and soothe her fears away but he dare not touch her; her nearness was heady enough, touching her would be a sure way to a certain repeat performance which he wasn't sure either of them could escape from.

There wasn't anything left to say or think or believe in; the most perfect night of her life where she experienced what it ultimately meant to be a woman was simply a mistake to him. She felt like her heart was breaking into pieces, she wanted to moan out loud from the pain, to cry out from the unfairness of it all. The one man who had touched her like no one else, the man she had fallen in love with, the man she had loved ever since she could remember, had reduced her world to an absolute nothing. Needing to be away from him, she went to the kitchen and put some water for boiling, her hands shaking slightly.

Mentally patting herself for being able to walk steadily she breathed in deeply, calming her frayed nerves. Making sure she was not trembling she turned around to find him filling the doorway. She gave a sudden start and looked away with the saddest eyes he had ever seen.

"Bella, are you okay?"

She swallowed twice before answering yet again.

"I'm fine, I have a good job and I am all settled in this city, my new home is perfect. Everything is as it should be, right?" she finished questioningly.

Looking up at him she saw his face etched with concern. Unable to hide her anguish any longer, she covered her face with her hands her small body trembling with quiet sobs. Needing to hide she tried to move past him, only to be caught in his arms and held tightly against him. He stroked her hair gently holding her close till she was cried out and sagged against him, defeated. She tried to move her face away from his searching eyes but he caught her between his large hands, his fingers wiping away her tears as gently as they had once before. He kissed her forehead and her cheeks, tasting her tears on his lips and pulled her closer still. Her tears were his complete and utter undoing. He could never forget her small body in his arms for the first time and how he had reached out and wiped away her pain. He never wanted to make her unhappy but he wasn't sure what happiness meant.

He cupped her face between his hands once more and asked hesitatingly, "Dare I ask why you are crying?"

She hid her face into his chest, clinging to him with trembling hands.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you. The last thing I wanted to do was cause you any pain. Please forgive me for taking advantage of you that night. I should have stopped at your door. I never meant the night to move so strongly."

And then she almost stopped breathing at his next words.

"But I didn't stop because I could not but because I did not want to. I had wanted to touch you for so long, I just never realised you were a……..I should have stopped then."

Despite himself he lowered his face to hers and captured her lips. He tasted the salt of her tears and something else that was entirely her. He slowly parted her lips with his, delving deeper into her depth, feeling the innate need to satiate the ever-growing need of the past month.

It felt as if she were finally home, the feel of his arms, the touch of his lips, the emotions in his eyes which she dare not think of as anything more than concern, everything felt just right. The last thing she wanted to do was protest or say anything when he reached down to lift her in his arms and carried her over to the sofa. Her very soul was aching for the feel of him inside her, his body to cover hers as tenderly and completely as once before. As he kneeled in front of her, she sensed he was about to say something and quietened his thoughts with her fingers. With gentle determination she leaned towards him, her arms reaching over his shoulders and her cheek coming to rest against his. As his arms came around her own body, she moved closer to him till her softness was crushed against his chest.

He felt right at home with her slight body folded into his arms, his mouth caressing the soft curve of her neck just below her ear.

"Bella, how will I ever be able to look at Emmett in the eye? I am meant to be looking out for his sister, look out for you, not covet you and …….this is how I play my part." He ended with self-loathing.

"Edward", she started shyly, "if you are sorry for the most perfect of my nights in my life, I do not accept your apology. If you're worried you took advantage, you are wrong. I was with you every step of the way…..wasn't I?" she ended haltingly.

He was quiet for a second, his face softening at her words.

"Is that what you're worried about, that it wasn't as good for me? It was the best night of my existence Bella, I am sorry I said it a mistake, that's the last thing it was. I am just not sure I am ready to be the man you may need me to be."

He held his face between his palms, his fingers kneading her cheeks, her throat. His eyes looked deep into hers, trying to reach her soul.

She knew she loved him with all her heart and the part of him that had the same feelings for her was trying to run away. She wasn't about to let go of that.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked, studiously avoiding his unasked question.

He needed her to look at him, to let him know she was okay with this, whatever this was.

"Bella", he softly said. He knew he was up against a wall, even if it were a soft, yielding wall. He chose to not pursue his line of questioning further, atleast for now and asked, "Would you like to go get something to eat?"

She blinked, "Oh, I've been unpacking the whole morning and haven't had lunch. Let me grab my purse." She said, walking past him to go to her room. He caught her by the waist, his hands spanning her slight waist effortlessly. He pulled her back towards him and lifted his hand to her hair. His leaned in and softly kissed her the back of her neck, his breath warm and tingly to her over-sensitized skin.

"You will be my undoing", he murmured, taking in the scent of her hair. Lavender, he thought idly. He could feel her blush begin and brought his hand up to brush the back of his knuckles to her warm cheeks. His chuckle was all-knowing and made her blush even harder.

"Edward, I…..I need to freshen up", she said in a shy voice, torn between wanting to run away from his sweet assault and to stay in his arms to complete what his words started within her.


End file.
